Ferb's Goodbye: Epic Remake
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: What started off as a beautiful friendship may end in flames. What started as a strong brotherhood may end with a loved one leaving forever. And with Perry too busy handling an annoying new partner, will the duo Phineas and Ferb be torn apart for good? And how does a war from Gimmelshtump that somehow leads to England fit into the story? Rated for my paranoia


**Yep. I decided to rewrite the WHOLE thing. :3**

**I apologize for delaying the story for so long. I just couldn't think of anything for the story unless I rewrote the entire thing. Basically, the only thing that stays the same is the first two chapters…except I'm combining them together as one chapter. Though I AM adding some things…**

**But, I will be working on the other chapters. I've gotten better with writing PnF stories, and, well, wanted to put them to the test with this story. I get attached to first stories…^^;**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or its characters (if I did, Doofenshmirtz would be Phineas's father, Phineas would have more hints of liking Isabella back, there'd be more episodes about Phineas and Ferb's relationship as opposed to Baljeet and Buford's, and I'd make Doofenshmirtz win against Perry once in a while to make things more interesting…of course, he wouldn't take over the Tri-State Area during those times, but, you know what I mean)**

**I DO own Danni Alexandria, Applejack the Pygmy Goat, Dr. Alice Schnitzel, and other OCs that I refuse to show you people because it would spoil the surprise**

**Enjoy! :D**

**P/F/P/F**

He grinned as Phineas struggled to stand. The young prodigy was more stubborn than he thought, but that only made torturing him a lot more fun. As for Phineas, he had no idea what was going on. He had not an inkling of what was happening. All he knew was that he was captured by some psychopath who wanted to rule the universe and beyond, using his technological skills to do so.

"Never," the ten year old hissed, but sensed an even darker grin.

Who ever this guy was, he wasn't just a mere threat, but something worse. Something so bad, that only few were above that evil. He seemed to have no soul, even though every human had one.

The mysterious shadow laughed as Phineas felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him. He fell forward to the ground, nearly whiting out. The voice asked again, "Will you help me?" but more menacingly this time. It didn't sound like he was giving him any other option, yet Phineas still nodded no. His body felt nearly paralyzed, but he managed to stay focused.

"Your will's much stronger than I thought," the voice said, "Strange, usually this doesn't happen. Ah, well. I haven't used mind-control in a while, have I?"

Phineas grunted trying to move. He managed to see an easy get away through a window. He still had his jetpack; a prototype, but still it could be enough. That wouldn't matter though, considering the fact he couldn't move for the moment. There was a sudden aching in his head, as if someone was trying to take over. He wouldn't give up without a fight, however.

This time, it was the shadow's turn to grunt. "This'll be easy," it denied, "We have ways of making people like you crack."

"Can't…I won't…" Phineas felt so weak, he barely finished his sentences.

The shadow knew very well that Phineas wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. The jolt of electricity went through Phineas again. It was all going black for him. He couldn't believe how these last two weeks were for him. They were the worst, and this moment wasn't helping. The worst of it all was that he knew for a fact that after this he'd never see his friends or family again; he'd never Ferb or Isabella again. In fact, after this they'd be nothing but a dream. Before he fainted, he felt fresh tears rolling down his face…and then, nothing. He had completely forgotten. His memory had become a blur. The one thing he could think have that had any meaning now was these simple words…

_What have we done wrong…?_

Other than that…nothing; and it went so well the first day of August…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ferb's head shot up almost instantly. He panted heavily as he put his hand over his heart. He turned over to Phineas' bed. He was still there, sleeping peacefully. Completely unharmed by whatever that thing in his dream was. Ferb sighed in relief at the sight.

Lately Ferb had been getting the same dream over and over again, each one getting longer. No one knew about the dreams. Not even Phineas, the one he told everything to. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. And besides, he wasn't one for talking anyway.

But what did it mean? Who was that shadow? Why did it need Phineas' help in the first place? Ferb sighed, _I'll think about this tomorrow._With that said he lied down to sleep, but not without taking another glance at Phineas. The fear still wouldn't leave him...

"Hey Ferb," Phineas said; obviously he was talking in his sleep, "I know what we're gonna do today...*snore*"

Ferb chuckled before falling back to sleep. Phineas talked again, "Hey...*yawn* where's Perry...*snore*"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Doobee doobee doo-wah, doobee doobee doo-wah. A-GENT P!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perry walked into his secret lair under the backyard, which was the way the day usually was for him. Every day was the same for him, sad to say. And he was finally getting sick of it. Sure he didn't mind doing missions; in fact, Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually made them...exciting? That didn't seem like the right word. What mattered was that he liked the missions. He just wished that he could have a break or two more often.

Perry was away so much, he felt like he was missing out on his owners…he missed most of Phineas and Candace's birthdays, and didn't even get a chance to be at Ferb's. It was a little upsetting to the platypus. It was as if he was missing his family go on in life, searching for who they're meant to be, growing up, entirely. Perhaps, maybe, Major Monogram would realize this, and give him his just desserts for once…

…But no, they had to give him something else for his efforts.

"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram said, "You're probably wondered why we called you in so early."

_"Well, yeah,"_Perry thought, aggravation rising, "_It's three in the morning."_

"I'll make it short," Major Monogram said as if reading the number one agent's mind, "As you know, some of the OWCA trainees have graduated, and are now rookie agents."

Perry gave a slow nod, eyeing Major Monogram. Why would he ask such a dumb question? He went through the same training when he was younger. And besides, he had heard the news from Agent O about a week ago. Why would they talk about this now?

"What you probably don't know," Major Monogram continued, "Is that one of the rookies have become...uh, how to I say this...stubborn."

_"That still doesn't answer the question of why you woke me up in the middle of the night,"_Perry thought.

"You're our best agent," Monogram went on, "So we've decided to pair him up with you so you can mentor him for a while."

Perry's eyes grew wide.

_"You can't be serious",_the platypus thought, "_This has to be a joke. No way am I going to be working with some impatient rookie who doesn't give a flip for what people have to say. I work alone."_

"You'll be meeting him later today," Major Monogram said, "Just wanted to give you a heads up."

_Perry's look darkened.__ "Sometimes I hate you so much."_

"That is all."

With that the screen turned off. Perry's eyes became dull as he left his base. He'd make them pay one of these days. After all the saving he did, they give him a partner? He wanted no such thing. Not after...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perry was just a little platypup when he was taken into the OWCA. He had no recollection about his biological family, but as young as he was, he didn't seem to have a care in the world. The first agents he got to know was agent Pinky the Chihuahua, and agent O; Olive the Otter to be exact. The three got along great, all having but one dream: to become the greatest agents together._

_That dream could only be given to one of them, however._

_Weeks later, Perry began training with Agent W, a dark-grey wolf. Agent W was the one who found Perry after his family disappeared, and had taken him under his wing...paw. Before Perry, it was Agent W who was the number one agent. However, he had no host family, and was a loner with a somewhat dark attitude. He both influenced, and trained Perry with rigorous tasks and missions that many of the trainees thought would've killed him. Before anyone knew it, Perry had even surpassed Agent W. That is, some would believe it were true. Agent W had left the OWCA for a mission of his own. No one, not even Perry knew where he went._

_After that day, Perry went on to becoming the greatest agent anyone has ever seen._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He would never sink as low as to gaining a partner. Never! Not in a million years! But, Perry reminded himself, he was loyal to the OWCA, no matter how annoying they could be from time to time.

Perry sighed heavily. "_It's only temporary. What could possibly go wrong?"_

The sun's rays glistened across the land, the heat beating down on the town of Danville-and possibly the Tri-State Area-as it did. It was another summer day. In fact, it was August 1st, the final month of the season. Everyone was either preparing for school that was soon to come by, or simply going about their own merriment.

Phineas and Ferb, of course, were preparing to do their usual routine.

The alarm clock rang at 7:00 AM, as usual. Phineas and Ferb both shot up out of bed almost in perfect unison, while Perry leaped out of bed to avoid being flung into the wall. "Good morning, bro," Phineas greeted as he got out of bed.

The green headed Brit greeted silently as he went to change his clothes.

"Another beautiful day, huh Ferb," Phineas asked.

Ferb answered with a thumbs up and a nod. Phineas grinned. "Today begins our final month of Summer Break," he stated, "We better make the most of it!"

Before Ferb could ask where Perry-who had suddenly disappeared-was before non-discerned music played. The two brothers bobbed their heads as they got dressed.

"_**Ferb, let's get ourselves ready, head over to breakfast," **_Phineas sang, _**"Then we Carpe Diem, grab the blueprints and wrenches~!"**_

Candace and Stacey began their day with breakfast at Honey Jam's restaurant. At the end of the week, Stacey and her family were going to spend the rest of Summer Break in Japan to see their relatives. This made Candace realize how much she missed spending time with her best friend, what with her attempts to bust her brothers and woo Jeremy. So, the two of them decided to hang out before Stacey had to go.

And, of course, Candace's urges needed to be quenched.

"Urr, they're up to something, I know it," Candace muttered, fiddling with her fork.

Stacey sighed. "Candace, please," she begged, "I only have a few days before I leave for Japan with my family. So could you do me a HUGE favor and shut up about you brothers for a minute?"

Candace stared. "…So, did you hear what Jeremy was doing at the mall yesterday?"

Stacey face-palmed as Candace went on rambling about her boyfriend groaning as she did.

"_**Candace, you're my best friend, one that's worth my trusting," **_Stacey sang, knowing Candace was paying absolutely no attention whatsoever, _**"But sometimes you worry me, with Jeremy and busting~!"**_

"_**I'm o-o-on my-y-y-y wa-a-ay," **_Phineas and Stacey sang, _**"I'm on my way!"**_

**(~)**

Isabella was at the Fireside Girl's Lodge, discussing the patch that she and her troop should go after. "If none of you have suggestions, I think we should go after," Isabella began but was cut off.

"The 'Let's Help Phineas Patch'," Adyson interrupted mockingly.

"Adyson," Isabella growled, "What have I told you about making up patch names?!"

"I'm just saying," Adyson shrugged, earning a few giggles from the other Fireside Girls as they all began to head for Phineas and Ferb's.

Isabella was the last to leave the cabin, groaning at her friends giggles.

"_**Time to grab some courage Bella, summer's nearing the end," **_Isabella murmured boldly to herself, _**"Maybe he'll finally notice me and become my boyfriend~!"**_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated~!_

Doofenshmirtz began tuning his most recent -inator. He had finished the gigantic machine yesterday, and had even tested it out right after creation. It worked like a charm. He just needed to check a few wires…

"Blue wires fine, so are red," Doofenshmirtz mumbled to himself and began going into a ramble as he checked the parts a third time.

"_**Gotta get this ready, cannot fail this scheme this time," **_he began to sing as he worked, _**"As soon as I beat that platypus, the Tri-State Area's mine~!"**_

"_**I'm o-o-on my-y-y-y wa-a-ay," **_Isabella and Doofenshmirtz sang, _**"I'm on my way!"**_

**(~)**

Perry entered the elevator, meeting Pinky there as he did. The elevator moved downward, but stopped a few times as it did.

"_Elevator busted,"_ Perry asked in his native tongue.

"_No, it's just going slow,"_ Pinky answer, _"Stupid thing is getting old."_

Perry nodded off, turning to the air. Pinky eyed him, hints of concern dropped everywhere you looked. _"Anything bothering you, amigo," _the Chihuahua asked.

"_Did you hear from Monogram, about my new partner," _Perry answered with another question.

The canine thought for a moment, scratching the back of his ear before recollecting some rumors that had spread in a matter of seconds since Carl "accidentally" let the piece of information slip to Polo the Parrot.

"_Oooh," _Pinky nodded, _"Man, are you nervous?"_

"_No," _Perry said, _"Maybe a bit…ugh, this is gonna be hard…"_

"_C'mon, amigo, it's just one rookie," _Pinky said, _"There ain't nothing you can't handle Mr. I saved the entire dimension."_

Perry cracked a grin. _"Touché," _The platypus chuckled.

"_**It's just teaching, just keep reaching," **_Pinky sang, _**"You will be just great."**_

"_**Will he learn despite me,**_ _**or despise me," **_Perry wondered,_** "Gotta grab my strength~!"**_

The elevator opened at Pinky's secret base. The Chihuahua got out before tipping his hat at Perry.

"_**I'm on my way," **_The two agents sang as they parted ways.

**(~)**

"Let's see, Maple Street should be that-a way," a red-headed girl speaking with a southern drawl and wearing a cowboy hat said to herself.

The girl traversed Danville, with a pygmy goat that smelt of apples following her. "Ain't this great, Applejack," the girl grinned, "I'm gunna be seein' Isabella and the other Fireside Girls again! An' you'll probably make a friend or two."

Applejack the pygmy goat let out a sigh, before feeling something hit him on the back, causing him to let out a bleat of shock and pain. The girl turned to see that a woman sporting a white coat had tripped over her pet. The girl went to help her goat while the woman helped herself up.

"_HEY," _the goat bleated angrily, _"Watch where you're going, idiot!"_

"Sorry 'bout that ma'am," the girl said picking up the goat, who was just about ready to ram into the brunette woman who so rudely tripped on him, "We're in a bit of a hurry and-."

"It's alright, it's alright," the woman assured in a humorously stressed tone, "I don't have time to accept apologies now, I am very busy right now. Goodbye, now."

With that, the woman walked off. The red-headed girl noticed the woman holding a map, but brushed it off. It wasn't that important, after all. "C'mon, AJ, let's get goin'," the girl said as she walked on.

The goat stared at the woman, bitterly as he followed his owner. _"No wonder this country's in trouble," _Applejack grumbled, _"The woman can't see where she's going, let alone the map she's holding…"_

"_**Look at all these new places, where did they all come from," **_the girl sang.

"_**Wish I brought some Whiskey, think I'm gonna need some~!" **_Applejack muttered as he trotted.

The woman turned a corner, muttering to herself: "Now, where is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…it should be right here!"

The brunette groaned, and was completely unaware that she was standing right by the Ferb-shaped building right as she spoke. The woman desperately turned to civilians, who completely ignored her, asking for directions or if they saw a man of the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"_**Looking for a little help, may you lend some, por favor," **_the woman asked.

"_**This journey is important, what else am I here for~?" **_Applejack and the woman sang in unison, practically groaning as they did.

"_**I'm o-o-on, m-y-y-y, wa-a-ay~," **_the girl, Applejack, and he woman sang, _**"I'm on my way!"**_

**(~)**

_**I'm o-o-on m-y-y-y wa-a-ay **_

_**And I ca-a-an't e-e-explain exactly why I'm going **_

_**Summer's fleeing, wind is blowing**_

_**O-o-on my-y-y wa-a-ay**_

_**(I'm on my way, I'm on my way)**_

_**O-o-on my-y-y wa-a-ay**_

_**(Yes I'm on my way, I'm on my way)**_

_**O-o-on my-y-y wa-a-ay**_

_**(I'm on my way, I'm on my way)**_

_**I'm on my way!**_

_**On my way~!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ISABELLA!"

The raven headed Fireside Girl turned to see a familiar cowgirl, who managed to spot her after an hour of searching. Isabella gasped and grinned as she ran over to the red-headed girl and her pygmy goat.

"DANNI!"

The two embraced. The other Fireside Girls, some too new to know who the cowgirl was, others happy to see the southern girl again, and some even greeting Applejack in the process. "It's been a while, buddy," Danni grinned.

"A looong while," Isabella stated as their hug broke, "You've missed so much! I have so much to show you! So many people you need to meet!"

Isabella and Danni walked with each other to the Flynn-Fletchers, reminiscing over old times. Holly blinked. "Uh, can someone tell me what just happened, 'cause I think I missed a step," she asked.

"Danni is Isabella's old friend from the Sparks," Gretchen explained, "They haven't seen each other in a few years since a famine hit the southern part of the Tri-State Area."

"Oh…what about the goat, then," Holly asked.

Gretchen was about to answer, but trailed off. "I have no idea."

**A/N:**

**I'm not naming the chapters anymore because the names are too hard to think of. Sorry. ^^;**

**Also, the song: I went to a musical during my vacation to the Amish Country in Indiana. It was a wonderific musical…oh, and I added one of the songs in this chappie. Guess what it's called...**

**Hope you all liked it. :3 Please, do not kill me…I really like my life, thank you very much.**

**Review! PLEASE! It's much appreciated…or don't…maybe, just favorite this or follow?**


End file.
